


Throw-Away:  Revelations at a Picnic

by brainofck



Series: Throw-Away [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So.  Much talking at an impromptu outdoor get-together.  With angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw-Away:  Revelations at a Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Slash is fiction. So while we may all be demented, slash is basically the author's own ~~porno~~ script, populated by the individuals she feels would be ideal to fill the various roles ~~if she ruled the universe~~ if she were ever fortunate enough have the opportunity to bring her vision to the screen.

Ah, the endless round of barbecues.

Usually, Elijah loved them. But his current state of confusion had him avoiding, well, nearly the entire Fellowship, which was making enjoying the party very difficult. So he'd found a peaceful, scenic spot away from the crowd to think.

And here was Sam, with beer.

"Go away," he said sulkily. Beer was the last thing he needed at the moment. Or possibly Sam was the last thing he need at the moment, with beer a close second...

Sean sighed and settled onto the grass next to him.

"So, what's the problem? Why are you hiding?"

"I am not hiding."

"Oookkkaaayyy. Then why aren't you drinking?"

"Because I'm underage and can't hold my liquor?" Elijah gave him big innocent eyes.

Sean snorted.

"Yeah. Tell me another one. When's that stopped you before?"

"I'm thinking of taking him up on it."

"Huh?"

"Beanie said we could... I dunno... There is no way to say this is there? Fuck? Make love? Get it on?" He shrugged and flopped back onto the grass. He could feel himself blushing. "Anyway, thinking of taking him up on it, and considering how I'm drunk off my ass after about one glass of beer, I'm thinking sober is better while I'm trying to decide what to do."

"Well, isn't that lovely?" Sean finally said.

"Isn't it?" Elijah replied.

There was a long pause, during which they both thought their own thoughts. Finally, Sean broke the silence.

"Are you in love with him? That could help you decide which expression to use for it."

"No," said Elijah. "But hell, he's sexy, and he wants me, which is sexy as hell."

"Half the cast and crew wants you," Sean said dismissively. "That's not a very good reason. And I think we can now go with "fuck" as our active term for what you're proposing."

"Don't be such a prude! Experimentation with a knowledgeable and willing friend is a brilliant idea!" Billy's voice, right in his ear.

Elijah was so startled he had jumped to his feet before he realized it.

Billy smiled up at him sweetly.

"Look at him Bills, he's nearly wet himself!" Dom howled.

"Fuck you," said Elijah, his voice as sweet as Billy's smile.

"No, I believe we were discussing you fucking Beanie." Dom replied. Then he stopped and thought about it. "Hey, wait a minute. What's the big deal. You already did fuck Beanie!"

Elijah made a dismissive noise. 

"You guys didn't see anything, you realize. That was all an act for your benefit."

Dom stared at him for a long beat, then shook his head and snickered.

"After which very convincing fake orgasm," Billy said, skepticism thick in his tone, "Our Beanie suggested you could call him anytime?"

Elijah felt himself starting to blush again. He glared down at Billy, where he was sitting between Dom and Sean on the grass.

"Go away," he said.

"Well, at least with Beanie, he doesn't have to worry about shouting the wrong name in the throes of passion," Dom said with a sly smirk.

"Oh, would you people give that crap a fucking break?!" Sean exclaimed in disgust.

"We really ought to," Billy replied. "But that doesn't make it less true. Look at him."

Before Sean could actually see how much Dom's comment had flustered him, Elijah just turned on his heel and stalked away.

But Sean, being Sean, couldn't just let it go. A strong grip caught his arm and suddenly they were face to face. Eye to eye. And Sean had his proof, or confirmation, or whatever he was looking for. Elijah sighed. He supposed what Sean had really been looking for was denial. 

"Look," said Elijah quietly. "Just let this lie, alright. That's what I'm going to do. That, and possibly _fuck_ Beanie. You can even reassure yourself that I'm working on an all-out crush on Orlando, if that makes you feel any better." 

The devastated look on Sean's face was almost more than he could take.

"Just let it go, Sam," he said quietly, and walked away.

* * *

This time he tried hiding in the crowd. He made his way to the back of PJ's games room and perched on a stool in a dark corner, watching Beanie and Orli play darts. They were a surprisingly even match. Elijah thought darts could not be more boring. Orli and Sean, on the other hand...

He took another tiny sip of the beer he'd finally picked up from the cooler by the table outside.

John came in and circled around the edge of the room. 

Great.

Coming over to join him, apparently. Everybody else had taken his body language and self-imposed isolation as a hint and was more or less ignoring him.

"Gimli," he greeted him.

John grunted and pulled over a stool.

And for some reason, Beanie and Orli were suddenly done with their game. Orli muttered something hastily about beer and they disappeared like magic. A couple of stunties came up to claim the darts and start a new game.

Everything was so surreal today.

John chuckled, watching the other two scurry from the room.

"You're getting in deep, you realize," John said.

"Hmmmmm?" 

"Our Elf Prince and our Steward. Quite a handful for a hobbit, don't you think?"

Elijah shrugged.

"I don't know what you're thinking, John, but seriously, the rumors going around aren't true. Merry, Pip and Elf Boy were practically climbing in through my bedroom window. Sean and I just gave them a little show. I don't have a handful of anything." Elijah took a much longer pull on his bottle this time.

"Hmmmm," said John noncommittally. 

"Well, it might interest you to learn that I've seen the real thing," John said after a long pause.

Elijah cast him a glance out of the corner of his eye. 

"What exactly?"

"The three of them laddie. Throw in the Ranger for good measure."

Elijah rested his head back against the wall and considered that picture a moment.

Great.


End file.
